Cuando las Sábanas Hacen el Amor con sus Lágrimas
by AlexeiVolk
Summary: One-Shot Mello Near. Algo Lemmon. Podemos ver el lado "débil" o sensible de Mello. Aclaro: Esta historia la he publicado bajo el Pseudo de "MilaKeehl" en un portal de Yaoi Love, por si han llegado a leerla para que no haya reclamos por plagio.


Cuando las Sábanas Hacen el Amor con sus Lágrimas

Él se encontraba allí. Tirado por el dolor en su cama, enredado entre las blancas sábanas que se mostraban húmedas debido a las lágrimas que sus orbes derramaban.

Azules oscuro como el cielo de la noche, parecía que dejaban escapar miles de gotas de lluvia. Con ellas se iban las angustias y los sentimientos que creía ya había sepultado, pero no era así.

Su reciente encuentro con Near le había dejado abatido, no entendía porqué éste no se había dignado a mirarle a la cara cuando se reencontraron, y aún menos entendía porqué dejaba que eso le afectara.

No, no era eso, no sabía exactamente lo que era pero se negaba a aceptar que un hecho tan insignificante fuera el resultado de semejante estado anímico, aunque cada vez que intentaba encontrar otro motivo no lo hallaba.

Se limpiaba los ojos mientras sus labios repetían una simple pregunta que no era ni más ni menos la abreviación de todo lo que su mente se preguntaba y en su interior buscaba la respuesta, todo se resumía a un simple: "_¿Porqué?_".

_"¿Porqué Near no se dignó a mirarme?, ¿porqué escribió "Querido Mello" al reverso de la foto?, ¿porqué siquiera guardó esa maldita foto...?_". Eran las preguntas que azotaban la saturada cabeza de Mello exigiendo una respuesta que él mismo no podía darse.

Rebuscaba entre sus recuerdos y emociones que mezclaba con un tanto de lógica y razonamiento a ver si así podía hallar una respuesta, mientras sus lágrimas lavaban cada centímetro de su reprimido corazón que por más que fuera tan pasional y seguro para hacer y pensar las teorías que Mihael ideaba, no se permitía llorar ni dejarse ver el más mínimo gesto de debilidad, no le convenía. Sólo debía tomar el control de sí, pero por alguna razón no podía hacerlo, no en ese momento y eso le frustraba aún más.

Las sábanas encandecidas por las lágrimas de sangre y el aroma a cacao que se había impregnado en ellas, drogaba los pulmones de Mello de un perfume de angustia y anestesia que eran para él lo que las lágrimas y su tan amado chocolate representaban. Pero desde hacia horas no podía probarlo ni mucho menos pasarlo por su garganta ya que ésta liberaba sollozos desconsolados a cada momento que la imagen de Near se hacia presente en su mente. Ya no sabía qué hacer.

Tocaba su cabello y acariciaba su rostro quitando algunas lágrimas de sus mejillas e intentaba sacar conclusiones pero sólo lograba confundirse aún más él mismo... Con un gran desgano y buscando una última salida a su sufrimiento se sentó al borde de su cama que era testigo, consolador y confidente de cada uno de sus sufrimientos, placeres e intimidades. Miró hacia su alrededor, divisó el reloj, sus ojos estaban tan cristalinos por las lágrimas que no podía descifrar el horario exacto que éste le indicaba, pero de todas formas no tenía caso, no le interesaba el tiempo en ese momento… su tiempo se había detenido.

Con dificultad y un gran suspiro se levantó de la cama y tomó rumbo hacia la ducha, pasando junto a su móvil que yacía inerte sobre la pequeña mesa de café, junto a su arma y una barra de chocolate, les miró por unos segundos. En un momento pensó en su arma, podía darle fin a todo su sufrimiento de una maldita vez pero luego de entrar en razón después de semejante idiotez, se insultó a si mismo mentalmente y retomó su camino hacia el baño.

Mientras el agua tibia recorría su cabello y acariciaba su delgado cuerpo, comenzó a imaginar involuntariamente a las gotas de agua como si fueran unas cálidas manos que le recorrían de arriba a abajo y por todos los rincones su cuerpo, sobra decir a quién le pertenecían aquellas cálidas y delicadas manos.

Su mente simulaba escenas sensuales mientras sus ojos permanecían cerrados... Su conciencia le pedía que abriera los ojos pero su cuerpo y corazón no se lo permitían, esas imágenes de Near acariciando suavemente su cuerpo le saciaban tanto que no pudo evitar excitarse de tal manera que para cuando se diera cuenta su erección tiraba de su abdomen pidiendo a gritos ser atendida y él, obviamente, no podía creerlo.

Una bofetada enrojeció su mejilla derecha, sí, se había golpeado a si mismo. Se negaba a aceptarlo, y maldecía, maldecía a Near por provocarle esto, no se lo perdonaría nunca ni se rebajaría a darle con el gusto de masturbarse con la imagen de su cara en mente.

El agua fría fue su única salida, abrió la llave pero ni eso había logrado conseguir que su hombría se calmara, debía ser honesto consigo mismo, lo deseaba fervientemente y no le quedaban más opciones, ya comenzaba a dolerle.

Cruzó de largo el espejo, no quería mirarse porque sabía que sentiría asco de si mismo solo se dirigió a su cama con el cabello aún mojado, las gotas de agua fría que corrían por el lacio cabello de Mihael le estremecían el cuerpo al tomar contacto con su espalda y cuello. Y al llegar a la cama lo último que hizo antes de comenzar fue respirar profundo con una idea de venganza en su cabeza, esto no se quedaría así.

Se sentó algo reclinado hacia atrás y comenzó a masajear su miembro. Con fuerza, poco a poco la velocidad fue aumentando, de arriba a abajo, de abajo hacia arriba, y con su dedo pulgar acariciaba la punta de su glande.

¡Qué placer sentía! ¡Y qué odio hacia él mismo y hacia Near le nacía!

Siguió acariciando su miembro con la mano derecha y con la izquierda pellizcaba sus pezones o tomaba algún objeto para hacerle presión con ella, no quería cerrar los ojos, si lo hacía pensaría en Near y no quería hacerlo, no quería llegar hasta ese punto. Intentó por varios minutos, hasta que su brazo se cansó y la frustración inundó su mente. El orgasmo no llegaba y Mello sabía cuál era la única forma para que llegase, quisiera o no debía cerrar sus ojos.

Luego de abandonar su posición de semi sentada se recostó un poco en la cama para descansar y terminar de asimilar lo que iba a hacer, no quería ¿o sí? No, no lo quería pero debía hacerlo o al menos de eso intentó convencerse.

Lentamente cerró sus ojos y serenó su mente para llegar a un punto de relax; en su mente apareció la imagen de Near casi automáticamente, su seño se frunció pero lo relajó ya que no debía enfadarse si quería terminar con esto de una buena vez, debía estar tranquilo.

Sus ojos comenzaron a derramar lágrimas nuevamente pero sin angustia acumulada, no podía reprimir sus lágrimas pero tampoco dejarse corromper por ese sentimiento que arruinaría todo.

Con calma y delicadeza tomó su miembro, lo sujetó firme mientras la primera lágrima se deslizaba lentamente por su mejilla hasta caer y reencontrarse con las sábanas las cuales nuevamente comenzaban a despedir ese aroma a cacao. Mello empezó a acariciarse, primero despacio, no cometería errores, su mano subía y bajaba comenzando a brindarle placer nuevamente pero su mente aún seguía perturbada.

Entonces pensó totalmente en Near, en el agua tibia que le había hecho tener esas alucinaciones excitantes e intentaba sentir cada vez más las tibias lágrimas que rodaban por su rostro y mejillas, y hasta a veces llegaban a su cuello para asemejarlas al agua que caía de la ducha con la que lo había imaginado.

Nate volvió a hacerse presente en sus pensamientos, de nuevo acariciando su cuerpo. Las lágrimas seguían tocando las sábanas y liberando aún más aroma a cacao. Mello ya había olvidado que era su mano la que hacia el trabajo, ahora era Near el que le acariciaba firme pero suavemente, tal y como le gustaba a él. De arriba hacia abajo, de abajo hacia arriba y cuando menos pudo darse cuenta comenzó a pronunciar su nombre.

– "Ah… ¡Ah, Near!, uhmm, ah..." – Pronunciaban sus enrojecidos labios, mientras en sus mejillas algunas gotas se evaporaban por el calor que éstas emanaban, cada vez se sonrojaba más.

Su mano subía y bajaba cada vez a mayor velocidad y ya no era sólo una imagen de Near lo que había en su mente, las escenas volvieron a hacerse presentes, lo sentía y lo veía todo a la vez, era como si estuviese pasando realmente y con cada segundo que pasaba, Mello se sentía cada vez más drogado por el aroma y se acercaba un poco más al clímax perfecto.

Los gemidos eran cada vez más fuertes, las sensuales lágrimas inundaban cada centímetro de tela que quedaba sin humedecerse.

La mano de Near seguía masajeando el tenso y erguido miembro de Mello, acalorado y ya bastante humedecido por su líquido pre-seminal, subía y bajaba, subía y bajaba potente y placentero, los gemidos subían el volumen y sus lágrimas aumentaban, la habitación estaba impregnada con el dopante olor a cacao y sal, y por fin, luego de un alarido de placer que pronunciaba su nombre, Mello llegó al tan esperado orgasmo.

Luego del grito, se relajó nuevamente en su cama, ya no lloraba, había logrado estar tranquilo, se acurrucó entre sus sábanas nuevamente y pasó su mano sobre su cabello aún imaginando que era Near que lo acariciaba tiernamente, poco a poco sus párpados comenzaron a cerrarse y estrujó su cabeza contra su almohada, abrazándola como si fuera el pequeño cuerpo de ya saben quién.

Sus párpados se cerraron completamente y una última lágrima recorrió sus mejillas, al final pudo dormir tranquilo luego de tantas horas de llanto, al fin su alma descansó. Pero ahora las que sufrían eran las sábanas, que habían dejado su placer cuando Mihael había parado de llorar, y no eran las únicas que deseaban otro reencuentro con Near, así nuevamente podrían reencontrarse y ambos harían el amor nuevamente, entre ellas y las lágrimas.


End file.
